


I Promise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan handfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FullMoon_ficlet prompt: commitment. 
> 
> Also, I have this weird headcanon that Danny and Ethan would be the type of couple to handfast instead of a real wedding.

Danny trembled as Ethan continued to wrap the strips of red fabric around their joined hands. It was foolish and they were too young to be doing it, but they wanted to commit to one another. Once the two ribbons were wrapped around their hands, Ethan looked up at Danny and smiled. “I promise be by your side through everything.” He cupped Danny’s cheek with his free hand. “For however long you will have me.”

Danny smiled feeling his heart beat faster. “And I promise to always be by your side as well.” He leaned in and kissed Ethan, pulling him close. “You are mine, and I am yours.” They shared another kiss that quickly deepened. They pulled back after a few minutes, both of them breathless.

Ethan untied the ribbons and wrapped one around Danny’s wrist before holding his own out for Danny to wrap the other around. Danny held Ethan’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “Now you need to commit to me the wolf way.”

Ethan’s eyes flashed red for a second and his heart skipped a beat. “You want me to?”

Danny nodded. “I want you too. Why do you think I asked you to do this on the full moon? I want to marked as your mate.”

Ethan surged forward and kissed Danny, the both of them tumbling back on the human’s bed. Ethan pushed up Danny’s shirt, hearing his heart as it raced and his breathe quicken. “How long before your parents are home?”

“They won’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Good,” Ethan eagerly kissed his new husband and soon to be mate. They may not be married in the eyes of the law, but it was real to them.


End file.
